


Day 12: Hypothermia

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Hypothermia, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Alone, soaking wet in the cold, nowhere to go, no shelter in sight...yeah Michael is pretty much screwed.





	Day 12: Hypothermia

Michael gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled himself out of the river. He'd fallen in trying to cross and luckily hadn't been sucked under the ice, a fate he wasn't ready to face. He was shivering as he slowly crawled across the ice to the snowy bank, fighting against the cold racking his body. He knew he was boned, there was no shelter for miles, no means of making a fire to warm himself. Frostbite and hypothermia were sure to kick in soon, especially with the wind biting into his leather jacket. He finally managed to reach the other side, collapsing onto his back and breathing hard as he gazed up at the cloudy sky. The shivering grew worse, uncontrollable at this point. He tried rubbing his arms, putting his hands under his arm pits, anything to gain a small fraction of warmth, unsuccessful in his attempts. He snorted.

 

"Go fucking figure this is how I go out," he said as his teeth clattered together.

 

He forced himself to stand, his legs shaking as he started to walk forward, determined not to die. He felt the fire inside him, felt the adrenaline start to pump through him as he stumbled forward in the snow, his balance horribly off. His limbs hurt, screamed in pain and he knew that frostbite had set in, unable to use his left foot and losing feeling in his right. After what felt like hours he finally collapsed to the ground, panting as his breathing became shallower. He frowned as he glanced around and briefly wondered what he was doing lying in the snow, confused. He didn't put much thought into it, drowsiness wearing away at him. He felt so tired, his brain telling him not to close his eyes but the weariness slowly pulling them closed.

 

"Just wish it was a bit warmer," he mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes open.

 

He lay there shivering, how long he wasn't sure, time seemed to pass slowly. Finally he gave in and started to let his eyes fall shut, thinking that he heard the distant voices of his friends. Consciousness left him and he was surrounded by a world of darkness. He didn't feel the cold anymore, didn't feel anything actually. He kind of liked it, not feeling anything or having to care or worry about anything, nothing seemed to matter. It was quite peaceful. He wondered if the others were there, Gavin with his obnoxious questions and bird noises, Geoff with his fatherlike hugs, Jeremy with his bubbling laugh and charming personality, Ryan with his quiet strong presence and understanding mentality, Jack with his care and comfort...

 

Michael's eyes snapped open and he felt pain. The darkness was gone, replaced by a dimly lit infirmary. He groaned as all the feeling and pain came back to him all in a rush. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, feeling the heavy blankets covering him, keeping him warm. A face suddenly appeared in his line of sight.

 

“Jack?” Michael asked, voice weak.

 

“Hey bud, how’re feeling?” Jack asked as he examined the lad.

 

“Like shit.”

 

Jack chuckled but the look remained. Michael watched as the gent checked his pulse and vitals, asking him questions that he tried his best to answer.

 

“Jack, where are we?” he asked finally.

 

“We’re at one of our safehouses.”

 

“How did I get here? Last I remember I was dragging my ass out of the river,” Michael said closing his eyes and trying to remember.

 

“Michael, you had severe hypothermia when we found you. You’d just lost consciousness and we thought...we thought you were...” Jack stopped and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. “We thought you were dead.”

 

Michael stared at him blankly, trying to process what the gent had just said. The others had thought he’d died? Was he really that bad when they’d found him? The pain he was feeling in his limbs told him he hadn’t been great.

 

“Am I okay?” he asked.

 

“You had frostbite on your toes and fingers. Luckily we were able to get them on heat before they were too far gone. You’ll be back to your usual self in about a week? Maybe less if you get enough rest and care, which I’m pushing for,” Jack said. Michael nodded and laid his head back.

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

 

Jack smiled and nodded, turning and leaving the room, his gaze returning to his friend as he reached for the light switch.

 

“I’ll be back soon with some food and to check on you. Get some rest Mogar,” he said, smiling when Michael grunted and mumbled something about bitches not letting him get his damned sleep.

 

Michael stared up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Being so close to death has definitely shaken him, but why? He’d had worse before, surviving explosions, gunfire, torture. Maybe because this time it wasn’t something caused by another person but the forces of nature? He slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

 

He was safe now, and his friends, his family, were there for him.


End file.
